Black Roses
by camila2198
Summary: Elena turned into a Vampire after drowning. She thought her life would be simple now that she was stronger, faster, she could live with the man she loved. But life is never easy. Even in death...
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Where is she?" Damon yelled,

"No Damon wait" Meredith said running to him and grabbing his arm

"Where is she?"

"You need to know when Jeremy brought Elena in here earlier tonight her injuries were worse than I let on. It wasn't a concussion is was a cerebral hemorrhage, bleeding on the brain" She said to be in a rush

"What are you saying" Damon asked confused

"He was so worried that I didn't want to tell him but I… I helped her… she needed my help" she said

"You what?" Damon asked hoping it was not true.

In the morgue down below Elena woke up and gasped for air.

* * *

**Hey Guys so this is my first fanfic and i really hope you like it. So if you watched the Vampire Diaries season Finale you know that Elena drowns on Wickery Bridge. This story is about her transition and how she struggles to dead with her humanity. it is kind of what i want to happen in season four. i hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think LOVE YOU! 3**


	2. Chapter 1: Stefan

Chapter 1:

Stefan

Elena was lying on the table. She was so pale, so still, so dead. I was just sitting there watching her. I felt so helpless all I wanted to do was rewind the clock and save her first. But Elena would always be Elena. She would always save others before she would save herself. She was selfless. What was I supposed to do now? Suddenly I heard the most beautiful sound I have heard in years. I heard Elena gasp for air. She lay back down, coughed, and looked around the room finally her eyes landed on me.

"Stefan?" she croaked holding her head. I ran over to her and held her hand. "Stefan my head" she rasped "It… it Hurts"

"Shhh" I said consoling her "Your okay… everything is going to be okay" She looked up at me with her big brown eyes and nodded.

"Don't lie to her Stefan" I turned around and saw a very smirking Damon leaning on the door. "Tell her what's going on".

"Damon" Elena rasped sitting up. She tried to clear her voice and failed. "What's going on?" she whispered.

"Elena…" I began not knowing how to tell her that she was going to become a vampire.

"Don't be slow about it just tell her that she died with some vampire's blood in her system and then she drowned and now she came back to life and she's in…." he said not finishing smiling at me. "See Stefan… easy"

"Damon" I said hissing at him and he just shrugged "She deserved to know" Elena just starred at Damon hoping that what he was saying was not true. But when she realized that it was she just started to breath heavy.

"I'm… I'm what? … How?" she said looking from Damon to me frantically.

"Elena" Stefan said, "Please calm down"

"How can I calm down Stefan? Tell me…how did this happen" she said almost in tears.

"I don't know Elena. I don't know how this happened," I said taking her hand

"I do" Damon said

"What?" Elena and I said together

"I know exactly what happened" Damon said walking towards Elena with sympathy in his eyes. He kneeled in front of Elena and held her hand. "When you came to the hospital earlier tonight, your injuries were not just a concussion. You had a Cerebral Hemorrhage. You know when you have bleeding on the brain. Anyway Meredith decided to give you vampire blood to heal you but she didn't tell Jeremy. And then Rebekah made your car fall off the bridge to kill you so she wouldn't have to run anymore and now you're in transition" Elena pulled her hand away from both of us and just looked at her hands.

"Matt" she said panicking, "What… How's Matt?"

"Elena…" I said she had been through so much I did not want to cause her anymore pain.

"Where is Matt?" she asked with more strength in her voice.

"Elena…" I said again

"Tell Me!" she said almost growling. Damon chuckled and Elena rolled her eyes.

"He's upstairs," I said "He is stable but they're keeping him for observation"

"I want to see him," She said standing up

"Not like that" Damon said smirking, "You are all wet and gross"

"Okay so go get me some clothes and I'll wait here," Elena said to Damon

"I'm not going to get your clothes" Damon said

"Damon!" She growled and I chuckled.

"Fine" he growled.

"Thanks," she said smiling and sat down. I looked at her and she closed her eyes.

"Are you okay" I asked concerned. She shouldn't be tired this early.

"Yea" she said smiling looking at me. "I'm fine. I'm just taking it all in"

"Ahh" I said

"Yea" she said taking a deep breath, "I…I have to tell you something" I sat down in the chair next to the table and just waited for what she had to tell me. "When our car drove off Witchery Bridge we were on our way back home… back to you. I made my choice. I want to be with you Stefan… you're the one I choose," she said looking at me. I stood up and walked over to her grabbing her face in my hands and kissing her gently. "I love you," she said

"I love you too," I said softly. She stood up and hugged me and I hugged her back. I pulled away from her and I just looked at her face.

"Elena" I said, "There is another issue that you need to think about…are you going to make the transition?"

"Ummm" she said smiling

"I'm serious," I said

"Got the clothes" Damon said, " I also brought a towel so you could dry off"

"Thanks" Elena said, "I'm going to go change". Elena walked away and stepped behind a shelf and went to change. I looked at my brother with apologetic eyes. He just nodded. Elena came out dry with dry clothes. The only thing that was still damp was her hair. "I'm done"

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yea" she said. We walked out of the morgue holding Elena's hand as we walked up the stairs we saw Meredith.

"Elena" she exclaimed, "I'm so sorry…I…I was just trying to help. I didn't want to worry Jeremy this was the only way I could think of to help."

"I know" Elena said grabbing Meredith's hand and squeezing it gently. "I know you wanted to help and I know you were doing what you thought was right."

"Thank you" Meredith said softly. Elena nodded and Meredith stepped aside feeling relieved. I looked at Meredith with remorse and Damon looked at her with hatred. We continued to walk up the stairs when we got to Matt's room Elena stood out his window just looking through the glass.

"You okay" I asked and Elena nodded

"Can I have a minuet alone with him?" she asked me

"Sure" I said kissing her on the head and Damon nodded. Elena took a deep breath opened the door and walked inside.

* * *

**So what do you guys think... please let me know! Thanks Love you!**


	3. Chapter 2: Elena

Elena

I walked into the room. It was a medium sized room, with white walls, and a bed located at the right hand corner of the room. I saw Matt hooked up to a whole bunch of wires that lead to multiple machines, including an oxygen tube. He looked so beaten down and pale. I just stood there in the corner of the room looking at him. I loved Matt. He was my family. Matt was awake and was looking at the ceiling slowly he turned his head and looked at me.

"Elena" he whispered.

"Hi Matt" I said walking over to him and gently sitting at the foot of his bed.

"Your okay… I… I thought you were dead." He said looking away from my gaze.

"I'm fine Matt…look at me I am fine" I said and he looked at me. I held his hand and squeezed it gently; we just looked at each other for a while. I did not want to tell him that I was in transition, or that I could die. I did not want to tell him that right now a lot was going on. All I wanted to do was have him relax and get better so he could come home.

"Elena…" he said

"Yea Matt" I answered

"Why did you save me? Why did you let Stefan save me first? You could have saved yourself… but you didn't you saved me…why?"

"I…" I didn't know what to say, "Matt I saved you because you have always been there for me. I care for you because you have become my family. You are the only one of us that gets to live a normal life and that is a beautiful thing. I know that what you did earlier was only because you were trying to protect me and I thank you for that. I will always protect my family no matter what… and if I die doing that…well then so be it."

"Thank you" Matt whispered. His eyes seemed to droop and he looked tired.

"Go to sleep Matt" I said squeezing his hand gently

"Elena" he said with his eyes clothes, "Will you come back tomorrow?"

"I'll try Matt..." I said standing up "I'll try" I walked over to the door and turned of the light I opened the door and I left his room.

"Hey" Stefan said coming to me "You okay?"

"Yea…" I said looing at Stefan, "Matt feels guilty…"

"He should" Damon said cutting me off

"Damon" Stefan hissed looking at his brother.

"What?" Damon remarked, "He should feel guilty… cause now we got a dead-not dead Elena"

"It's not his fault…" I said to Damon wondering how he could be so insensitive.

"He was driving wasn't he?"

"Yea…so?"

"So it is his fault… and it's your fault to Stefan"

"How is it Stefan's fault?" I asked getting angry with Damon

"He saved Matt first instead of saving you …" Damon said raising his voice at me

"Because I told him to!" I yelled cutting him off.

"He should have ignored you! I would have ignored you! You would have hated me but at least you would be alive and not in transition!" he yelled back at me walking away. I looked at Stefan and he just looked down.

"Stefan…" I said

"It is my fault too Elena" He said softly

"What?" I said surprised that he was saying that

"I should have saved you first but I didn't… and now you're becoming a vampire… and I could have stopped it…but I didn't…"

"Stefan" I said walking over to him and grabbing his face and forcing him to look at me. "It is not your fault. You didn't save my life because you were respecting my wishes. I had accepted death… but now I'm here… I'm here with you and I will stay with you forever."

"You're going to make the transition?" Stefan asked

"Yes" I said clearly. Stefan grabbed my hands holding them on his chest and he kissed me softly and gently. When he pulled away I hugged him fiercely.

"God… I love you so much Elena" he said to me with such emotion in his voice.

"I know Stefan," I said looking at him "I love you too" he kissed me one more time; when he pulled away I looked at his face. After so long of us being apart Stefan was finally back to me. We had been reunited and I loved him so much.

"Stefan" I said and he looked down at me "I'm going to go talk to Damon" he nodded understandingly kissed me on the head and pulled away.

"Okay" he said "I'll be waiting right here" and he sat down in one of the chairs outside Matt's room. I walked in the direction that Damon had stomped off to. I was about to enter the Waiting room when I heard Damon talking on the phone to someone.

"Bonnie" Damon said "its Damon"

Silence

"Look Bonnie I know that I am probably the last person that you want to speak with right now but we got problems"

Silence

"Yea I know… you got your own issues to deal, with but these issues involve Elena"

Silence

"She died Bonnie"

Silence

"Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie! Listen! But she came back to life."

Silence

"Well apparently when she came into the hospital earlier…"

Silence

"Well you disappeared for the evening how would you have known… anyway Jeremy brought her in because she was passed out on the floor bleeding. Meredith told him that she had a slight concussion and that she was going to be fine… but wait for this… She lied. Anyway… apparently she had a Cerebral Hemorrhage… and Meredith gave her Vampire Blood. Then Rebekah… made Matt's car fall off Wickery Bridge. Elena being Elena forced Stefan to save Matt first so Elena drowned. Now she is in transition."

Silence

"I Know Bonnie… that's why I called you… I was thinking maybe there was a way to reverse it. Maybe a spell… I don't know maybe"

Silence

"Okay I'll call you later… "

Silence

"Bye" Damon hung up the phone turned around and smirked at me. "Hello, Elena"

"Damon" I said

"What Elena"

"Damon… Talk to me" I said

"There's nothing to talk about" he said looking at me

"Yea there is… your angry…talk to me please"

"Elena I am not angry," he said

"Yes you are" I insisted

"Elena!" he yelled and sat down. I walked over to him and sat in the chair next to him and held his hand. "You were supposed to stay human. This wasn't supposed to happen…"

"Damon… I'm okay…I'm going to make the change…I don't want to have Jeremy loose anyone else."

"Then why did you let Stefan save Matt first?"

"Because he deserves to live." I said

"So do you" Damon said quietly. I looked at Damon and I finally realized why he had gotten so upset. He cared about me, he really did. I wondered what he and Stefan had talked about. All I could say, all I could think of doing was apologizing.

"I'm sorry," I said looking at him

"Sorry doesn't help Elena," he said not looking at me. He took his had away stood up and walked away.

"Damon. Wait!" I called after him. I chased after him. I understood why he was so mad. He was hurt I understood that. I tried to follow him but then he sped away. "Dam it!" I yelled.

"Elena" Stefan said running to me "Are you okay"

"Yea I'm fine," I said out of breath. "Just a little light headed"

"Come on… lets go home," he said holding my hand and I nodded. He held my hand and I leaned into him as we walked slowly outside and went home.

* * *

**So tell me what you think... i am really liking this story. Please Review and tell me what you think. Thanks LOVE You!**


	4. Chapter 3: Jeremy

Jeremy

She was dead. Elena my sister, my only family left was dead. She was never coming back. I was alone; I was going to be alone for the rest of my life. I sat my bed holding a picture of the family that I had lost and just cried. All I wanted to do was crawl under my bed and wake up in a different time. A time before any on this happened. And then my phone ran. I looked at the caller ID and it read Elena. There was a glimmer of hope inside of me but then it died when I remembered that I saw the ghost of Alaric earlier.

"Whoever this is, it's not funny!" I said into the phone

"Jeremy?" a voice said. It was a voice that I thought I was never going to hear again.

"Elena?" I whispered into the phone

"Jeremy" Elena said again,

"Are you okay?" I asked frantically "Where are you?"

"I'll be home soon okay," she said "I'll explain everything,"

"Okay" I said nodding.

"Bye" she said and hung up. I was so confused. Half of me wanted to believe that Elena was Alive and well. The other half of me was convinced that something was wrong. I saw Ric's ghost. Elena's life was tied to Ric, and he died which meant Elena died. I Stood up went into the bathroom and washed my face and ran downstairs waiting for Elena to come home. I just sat on the couch in the living room and waited. Suddenly the doorbell rang. I ran to the door hoping it was Elena. When I opened it I saw Bonnie.

"Bonnie?" I said and she ran into my arms crying. We stood in the doorway just hugging each other.

"Where's Elena?" Bonnie said after about two minutes of standing in the door hugging each other.

"She'll be here soon," I said taking her hand and leading her to the couch. When we sat down Bonnie put her head in my chest and I rubber her arm consoling her. Five minuets later the doorbell ran again.

"I'll get it" Bonnie said. She ran to the door and opened it. In the doorway stood Caroline crying. "Caroline?" Bonnie asked sounding concerned. I stood up and walked over to Caroline. Bonnie was standing in the doorway hugging her and when she saw me, she ran over to me and hugged me.

"What happened" Bonnie said to Caroline taking her over to the couch.

"He's dead" Caroline said through the sniffles "Tyler's dead" and with that she cried again. Bonnie just hugged her and I looked at Bonnie confused. What had happened tonight? Just as I was in the middle of a thought we heard the door open and we all stood up just as Elena walked in.

"Elena" I whispered. She was here in front of me. She wasn't a ghost she was looking right at me. I ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Jeremy" she said and she hugged me back.

"I was so scared" I said with tears rolling down my face. "I thought I was going to be alone. I thought I was never going to see you again"

"I know Jeremy," she said to me with tears rolling down her face. "I'm here" I just hugged her again. Again the million-dollar question popped into my head. Alaric Saltzman had died. I saw his ghost. So how was Elena standing right here in front of me alive and breathing? Before I got the chance to ask that question, Bonnie came up to Elena and hugged her.

"Elena" Bonnie said crying, they hugged for a while and Elena kept caressing her hair. When Elena spotted Carline standing in the corner, Elena let go of Bonnie and went to hug her.

"It's okay" Elena whispered. "We're here for you."

"You know?" Caroline said through the tears and Elena nodded.

"Stefan told me… I'm so sorry" Elena said

"I'm so happy you're here," Caroline told Elena trying to smile and they just hugged some more. For the first time I realized that Stefan was standing in the doorway. He just looked at everyone with sad eyes. And I understood. Even though I did not know everything that had happened tonight, it was a sad night for everyone. Everyone in this room lost someone that they called family and losing family hurts.

"Come one lets go sit down" Elena said pulling away from Caroline and leading her to the couch. Everyone followed including Stefan. Elena sat on one of the couches in between Caroline and Bonnie. I sat in the chair next to the couch and Stefan sat right across from them. "I have to tell you something," Elena said. "I know you are all confused because Ric died and I am still here. But the truth is. I did die…."

"What?" I said not following. And she turned to look at me.

"When you took me to the hospital earlier Meredith told you that the reason I collapsed was because I had a concussion and had lost a lot of blood. Apparently, because you were so worried she lied to you. I had a Cerebral Hemorrhage, bleeding on the brain. To make it seem like it was all okay she…. She gave me vampire blood to heal me. When we were on Wickery Bridge, Rebekah was so upset by the loss of her brother, she thought it was my fault and she stood in the middle of the road causing Matt to try to doge her and that led us to falling of the bridge. When Stefan came to rescue us, I made him save Matt first because I thought that Matt didn't deserve to be involved in any of this. He deserved to live. I drowned. When I woke up I was in the hospital morgue. I am in transition…." Bonnie put her head in her hands and sobbed and Caroline just looked at Elena like she was crazy. Stefan just continued to look at Elena with sad eyes. I was furious, and sad at the same time. Here I had just got my sister back and know she was gone all over again.

"What?" I yelled hoping it was not true, "no you can't be!" I ran to her and kneeled right in front of her. I put my arms on her knees and buried my face in them. Elena patted my hair soothingly.

"Shhh…its okay" she said to me "I'm not going to leave you"

"Yes you are," I said crying.

"No… I'm not" she making me look at her. "I'm going to make the transition, gain self control. And I am going to take care of you…always" I just nodded. "I'm going to go get a blood bag," Stefan said getting up and began to walk out the door.

"No!" I said getting up as well, everyone looked at me confused "If your going to use anyone's blood it's going to me mine"

"Jeremy I cant let you do that… I could kill you" Elena said softly looking at me.

"You wont" I said kissing her on the forehead. "Go wait outside" She obeyed. I walked into the kitchen Stefan followed me; Caroline and Bonnie stayed on the couch.

"What are you doing Jeremy?" Stefan said as I began to wash a knife with soap.

"I am helping Elena," I said to him. When I finished washing the knife I dried it and pull a cup from the rack. "Are you ready?" I said to Stefan. "Hold your breath if your not"

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked me

"I am going to slice my hand and pour some blood in this cup, then you are going to heal me with your blood. Afterwards you and I are going outside to deliver this cup of blood to Elena." I told him and he nodded holding his breath. I sliced my wrist ignoring the pain it caused me. I poured the blood into the glass until it was three quarters full. When I was done Stefan came over to me bit into his wrist and I drank his blood. My cut healed instantly. "You okay?" I asked Stefan and he nodded taking deep breaths. As we were going outside with the blood, Caroline jumped up and looked at me.

"Wait" she said, "I'm coming with you" Bonnie was the only one who stayed on the couch; She looked like she had just lost her best friend. I wanted to console her but right know my sister needed me. We walked outside where Elena was waiting for us. Stefan walked over to her and held her hand. Caroline stood on the other side of Elena and nodded. I walked over to her slowly.

"Are you ready?" I asked handing her the glass.

"Yea" she whispered. And with that my sister Elena Gilbert, took the glass of blood brought it to her lips slowly and took one big gulp.

* * *

**Hey guys so what did you think of this chapter. i decided to do a Jeremy POV because we don't really get to see a lot of him or hear what he thinks. Please let me know if you guys liked it and if you want me to do more Jeremy POV's. P.s. i just started working on another story called Dark Love it is a vampire diaries fanfic about Kol/OC check it out and tell me what you think of it. Thanks Love You!**


	5. Chapter 4: Elena

Elena

They came outside to where I was waiting for them Stefan walked over to her and held my hand squeezing it gently. Caroline came to my other side looked at me and nodded. It bothered me that Bonnie wasn't here to support me but I didn't have time to worry about it. I was about to make the transition. Jeremy walked over to me slowly holding a glass of fresh blood. His blood.

"Are you ready?" He asked extending the glass out to me. I couldn't believe that he was being so brave for me.

"Yea" I whispered extending my hand to take the glass of Blood. I slowly brought the glass to my lips and I could smell its wonderful aroma. Then I Elena Gilbert took one big gulp of my brother's blood.

It was euphoric, Rebekah was right the feeling of power was incredible. I felt like I could do anything. I finished the cup quickly and closed my eyes. I felt my veins darken and my fangs grow. When I opened my eyes, Jeremy backed away from me slowly. I tilted my head to the side looked at Jeremy and flashed over to him. I growled and bit his neck. I heard Caroline and Stefan yelling at me to stop and Jeremy screaming in pain but I didn't care. He tasted so good. I only stopped when Stefan came and pulled me away. I struggled but his I was no match for his iron arms. Caroline flashed over to Jeremy and held him biting into her arm feeding him her blood to heal him. It's only when I saw what I had done to my brother that my face turned back to normal. I looked from Stefan, to Caroline, to my brother Jeremy lying on the floor and I kneeled down putting my face in my hands crying. I almost killed my brother. I was a monster, a bloodthirsty, monster. Stefan kneeled down with me and held me in his arms.

"Elena" Jeremy whispered, I didn't look at him and just looked at the floor.

"Jeremy just go inside" Caroline said to my brother.

"But… Elena…" he said again.

"Just go" Caroline said again and he obeyed I heard the door open and close, and then Jeremy was gone. I continued to cry feeling like I should just die right then and there. I hurt the person I never wanted to hurt. Why were Caroline and Stefan being so compassionate? They kept repeating that it was going to be okay, that I was going to be fine. I wanted to rip my own heart out. We sat there for a while until Stefan picked me up and put me in the back seat of my car and Caroline sat with me. I put my head in her lap, she rubbed my arm and I just cried. When we got to the boarding house, Stefan carried me inside and lied me on the couch the he pulled a small box from his pocket.

"I have something for you" he said handing the box to me. I opened the box and I recognized the daylight necklace.

"This was Isobel's," I said looking at him wondering why he was giving it to me.

"I know that Isobel was a manipulative bitch," he said taking the necklace out of the box. "But she really cared about you. I know she would have wanted you to have this if you ever turned. That's why she left it for you" he said handing it to me. I nodded. I hated Isobel but in some way I knew she cared about me. I took the necklace and but it around my neck and I held it in my hands. Stefan stood up and kissed me on the head.

"Stefan" I said and he looked at me, "Thank you". He nodded and I stood up. "Can I sleep in your room tonight?" I asked him.

"Of course" he said walking over to me and grabbing my hand. We walked upstairs into his room he undid his bed and walked over to his closet. "Here" he said handing me one of my nightgowns that I had left here a while ago. "Ill leave you alone to change" he said walking out I went to the bathroom and took a shower then I brushed my teeth trying to get the taste of my brother's blood from my mouth. I changed into my nightgown and lied down covering myself with the covers. I closed my eyes trying to fall asleep suddenly I heard the door open and I opened my eyes slightly. I saw Stefan walk in walk to his closet and take off his shirt. He went to the chair and sat down. He looked over at me and I smiled.

"Sleep with me?" I asked and he smiled gently crawling into the bed getting under the covers and hugging me. I leaned into him and he petted my hair. I started to cry. "I'm a monster" I said, "I hurt Jeremy… and Bonnie won't talk to me"

"Your not a monster" he said to me

"Yes I am," I said crying into his shoulder. He sat up and held my face in his hands and forced me to look at him.

"Listen to me" he said wiping the tears from my face, "You are not a monster… you are beautiful, strong, brave and has been able to get through everything. Including this." I nodded and buried myself into his chest. I felt so lucky to have Stefan in my life. I fell asleep in his chest waiting for the next day to come.

My sleep was restless.

"_Jeremy" I said running to my brother giving him a hug. _

_ "Elena" he said embracing him. "What are you doing here? I thought Stefan and Caroline wouldn't let you out"_

_ "I snuck out" I said smiling sadly looking at him then I remembered what I did the other day "I am so sorry" I said crying backing away from him and turning around "for what I did to you" I waited for him to yell at me to tell me he hated me. _

_ "Its okay" he said walking to me turning me around and holding my face, "I forgive you" _

_ "How?" I asked _

_ "Because you're my sister and I will always love you," he said smiling embracing me again. I hugged him fiercely. My face was near his neck and I could feel the pulsing of blood. It smelled so sweet so wonderful. I felt my veins darken my fangs grow. I tried to restrain it but I couldn't. It was too compelling. I growled softly and bit my brother again. This time there was no one to stop me. It felt great I sucked him dry loving every minuet of it. Then he fell to the floor. Stefan found me then. _

_ "Elena" he screamed. I looked from him to my brother. I kneeled down realizing what I had just down. I looked at his hand and saw the ring and I cried. I was definitely a monster. A couple hours later Jeremy woke up he looked at Stefan, at Caroline, at me. His expression turned from confusion to hate. _

_ "YOU MURDERING BITCH!" he screamed at me. "YOU KILLED ME: HOW DARE YOU!" He stood up threw a wooden stake at me luckily I caught it but I got the message. I killed him so now he was going to kill me. "NEVER SPEEK TO ME AGAIN" and he walked away. _

_ "Jeremy!" I cried falling on the floor, "I'm sorry please come back!" _

_ "I'm sorry," Caroline said coming to me with something behind her back. Stefan turned away from me. Caroline raised a wooden stake and said with tears in her eyes, "It has to be done," I screamed and she plunged the stake into my heart._

I woke up screaming. I was drenched in sweat. Stefan ran in the room and I stood up running to hug him. I cried into his shoulder. "Elena what's wrong?" he said holding my face.

"I kk…killed Jeremy," I whispered through the tears.

"What?" he said l said looking confused

"I ss…sucked his blood dry and when he woke up he hh…hated me" I said breaking down. Stefan picked me up and took me to his bed and laid me down on the bed tucked me in and lied down, "Don't leave me again" I said softly

"I will never leave you again," he said holding my hand. I leaned into him and let myself fall into a more peaceful sleep.

* * *

**I really like this chapter. it shows elena struggling which is going to be the first of many hardships. Anyway i hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Check out Dark Love if you haven't done so and don't forget to review. THANKS LOVE YOU!**


	6. Chapter 5: Stefan

Stefan

I was downstairs with Caroline we were discussing what we were going to do about Elena. How we were going to introduce vampire life to her. In the middle of my conversation with Caroline I heard Elena scream. It was a blood-curdling scream of pain, fear, and anguish. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, running into my room, there Elena was drenched in sweat and crying her eyes out. When Elena saw me she ran to me and hugged me fiercely. Elena was so broken; this transition was killing her on the inside. Elena cried into my shoulder drenching my shirt but I didn't care all I wanted to do was make her pain go away. I grabbed her face gently rubbing her cheek, "Elena what's wrong?" I asked. There was no physical threat in the house so something was happening to her physiologically.

"I kk…killed Jeremy," she whispered through the tears that wouldn't stop falling.

"What?" I asked confused. Jeremy wasn't dead he was alive and well. He was probably a little mentally scared but he was okay.

"I ss…sucked his blood dry" she continued crying even harder "aa…and when he woke up he hh…hated me" She broke down in my arms. She was so overcome with guilt about what had happened earlier that she dreamt that she killed her brother and now he hated her. I lifted her up gently and laid her down on my bed. Then I tucked her in and lied down next to her. I wanted to console her and I would if it took me all night. "Don't leave me again," she said so softly that if I had been human I wouldn't have heard it.

It hurt me so much to see the pain I had caused her. To see that my beautiful strong Elena was breaking apart and it was my fault. "I will never leave you again," I said reaching to hold her hand and squeezing it gently trying to reassure her. Satisfied by my answer, she leaned into me and I hugged her. I wanted her to feel safe. After a few minutes she fell asleep and did not stir for the rest of the night.

Soon after she fell asleep so did I. I was not going to move her so I just let her lay in my arms for the next couple of hours. My sleep was simple. I didn't dream I just slept. I felt light from outside fall on my face and someone's hand on my chest. I opened my eyes slowly to find Elena staring at me smiling.

"Morning" she whispered and I sat up grabbing her and having her rest on my chest. I waited for her to start crying again for her to break down but the tears never come. She pulled away from me and looked into my worried face. "I'm not going to cry again," she said to me. I kissed her gently and she chuckled.

"I love you," I said to her smiling and she leaned into me again tracing small patterns on my chest.

"Finally you guys are awake," Caroline said coming in the room with her hands on her hips. "Come on we have a lot to do today" she said like we were her children, "Up, up, up!" Elena groaned and I just chuckled that she was back to her old self. "Hey! Don't groan at me missy," Caroline said laughing grabbing Elena and pulling her off the bed and dragging her into the bathroom. "Here are some clothes now go shower and meet us downstairs" she said throwing the clothes at Elena. Elena caught them effortlessly and rolled her eyes. Then Caroline turned to look at me and crossed her arms. I sighed and got up and she smiled going downstairs.

"Wow Caroline" I said smiling at her, "way to be proactive" and she swatted at me playfully.

"Well if I didn't get you guys up, you would spend the whole day in bed making out." She said glaring at me playfully. "And if we want to get back into the normal swing of things we cant just lay in bed all day!" We laughed for a while and started to discuss how to ease Elena into the whole vampire thing. We decided that Elena would not let us do anything that wasn't her way so she was going to decide how to do it.

"Hey" Elena said coming downstairs. "I'm hungry," she said walking over to the couch and throwing herself on it.

"What do you want?" Caroline said picking up a small cooler full of blood bags that we stole from the hospital. "I got a positive, AB positive, O negative, and my personal favorite B positive." I looked at Caroline confused but she just looked at me nodding and I let her continue what she was doing.

"I don't know" Elena said smiling, "I don't know which one to choose" Caroline nods understandingly and hands her a random blood bag.

"Here" she said smiling and Elena sucked it dry.

"So Elena" I began, "How do you want us to help you transition?"

"I… I don't want to hurt anyone so I'm not going to hunt humans or bunnies" she said looking at me. "I am going to live on blood bags and just learn to control my humanity that way"

"Huh… well that was easier than I thought" Caroline said smiling at Elena and Elena swatted at he playfully. Elena looked at me and I saw her eyes cloud up for a minuet but then it was gone. I looked at Elena curiously. Something was off, yesterday Elena was crying her eyes out because she killed Jeremy in a dream and now she was over it like it never happened. He emotions were still on because I saw it in her eyes but something was off.

"I want to go outside" she said looking at the door longingly.

"Elena…" I began taking Elena's hand about to explain why she couldn't go outside yet, but Caroline cut me off.

"No Stefan, remember when I was in transition and you said that I had to be connected to the outside world or I would loose my humanity," and I nodded, "Well the same rules apply to Elena. Plus… she has two vampires to help her if anything goes wrong." I didn't say anything. I just wanted to keep Elena home and safe away from everything so she wouldn't be reminded that the world was such a cruel place, especially in her current condition. But I new that I wasn't going to get my way knowing Elena, if I didn't say yes she and Caroline would sneak out and have a girls day. It was better to be with her outside, than to be inside wondering where she and Caroline where.

"Please Stefan" Elena said standing up and kneeling in front of me pleading with her huge brown eyes. I couldn't resist when she looked at me like that. I had to give her what she wanted. Plus Caroline was right, she would be with us at all times and we wouldn't let anything happen to her or anyone else.

"Okay" I whispered and Elena jumped up supper excited. Elena grabbed my hand, grabbed her jacket and ran outside. Caroline and I followed close behind her. We got in her car and we drove to her house. I started to get nervous. Elena was so scared that she was going to hurt her brother that she had a nightmare about killing him. I wanted to stop her, to make her come to the Grill or any other place where there was no danger of her getting depressed. "Elena…" I began

"Don't start Stefan" Elena said cutting me off knowing exactly what was going on inside my head she grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "I need to make sure he's okay… that he doesn't hate me…" She got out of the car and Caroline followed immediately. I sighed and I followed them too. She rang the doorbell and waited for her brother to answer.

* * *

**Sorry this one was a little short. the next one is going to b longer i promise. Always remember to Review! Tell me what you think. Thanks love you!**


	7. Chapter 6: Elena

Elena

I was at my brother's house waiting for him to open the door. I felt so guilty for what I did to him the other day that I needed to make sure he was okay. This morning when I woke up I pretended that everything was okay for Stefan and Caroline. I didn't want them to really see how messed up I really felt. I had such a guilty conscious right now it was killing me. Plus I remembered something this morning when I was in the shower. Something that I had been compelled to forget.

"_I know Bonnie," I said into the phone "Your right, you and my mom both are… I just can't bring myself to tell him… At least not tonight…I'll call you later"_

_ "Katherine" a man said appearing in front of me. _

_ "Um no…I…" I said turning to look and see if he was talking to someone else, "I'm Elena"_

_ "Oh you…" The man said looking confused, "you just look… I'm sorry you just really remind me of someone… I'm Damon"_

_ "Not to be weird or anything Damon" I said "But it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere"_

_ "Your one to talk" Damon said looking amused, "Your out here all by yourself"_

_ "Its mystic falls" I said with arrogance, "Nothing bad ever happens here… I got into a fight with my boyfriend" _

_ "About what?" he said, "May I ask" putting his hands in the air. I shook my head looking down and then looked back at him. _

_ "Life, future, he's got it all mapped out" Damon looked at me._

_ "You don't want it?" and I shrugged. _

_ "I don't know what I want" Damon cocked his head to the side. _

_ "Well that's not true," he said looking all knowing, "You want what everybody wants" I cocked my head to the side_

_ "What?" I said smiling, "Mysterious stranger who has all the answers" Damon smiled. _

_ "Hum" he said looking to the side smiling, "Well lets just say I've been around a long time…" and I smiled, "I've learned a few things" he said pursing his lips_

_ "So Damon" I said, "Tell me" I said coking my head to the side, "What is it that I want?" Damon thought about it for a little while then began walking towards me. _

_ "You want love that consumes you, you want passion, an adventure, and even a little danger," he said smiling at me. I looked at him for a while asking myself what did he want. _

_ "So, what do you want?" He started to say something and then sighed. A car horn honked and I turned around. "My parents" I turned back to Damon and stared me in the eye. _

_ "I want you to get everything your looking for… but right now I want you to forget this happened" then he smiled, "Cant have people knowing I'm in town yet." Then he looked down, and then back at me, "Goodnight Elena" he said disappearing. I blinked not sure what just happened and then got into my parents car. _

Damon compelled me to forget that we met first. I was so confused… I couldn't understand why he did that.

"Elena?" Jeremy said opening the door and seeing Caroline and Stefan behind me. I smiled slightly trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. Jeremy took a step outside walked over to me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back trying to stop crying. "Shhh" he said rubbing my back, "Its okay, " I looked at him surprised. How could he say that everything was okay when I almost killed him last night? I shook my head.

"Its not okay" I said to him pulling away, "I tried to kill you"

"But you didn't" he said holding my hand.

"But I could have. If Stefan and Caroline hadn't been here I would have killed you," I said pulling away.

"Elena…" he started but I cut him off.

"No Jeremy you don't understand" I said, "I could have killed you in an instinct, you tried to help me and I sucked your blood, I… I did this… I made this transition so you wouldn't have to be alone and here I am almost killing you."

"Elena" he said walking to me and grabbing my shoulders, "Listen to me, I knew the risks when I helped you… I did it to show you that no matter what I will always be there for you…. I don't care what you are… you are my sister and I love you" and with that I hugged Jeremy and began to cry.

"Thank you," I whispered when he pulled away, he nodded. I smelt his blood but I pushed the urges inside. I wouldn't allow myself to hurt him again. He walked to the door.

"Do you want to come in?" he asked me and I nodded. I entered my house, our house; I looked around feeling so overcome with emotions. This house held so many memories of pain that it surprised me that Jeremy still lived here. Caroline and Stefan entered behind me monitoring my every move. It was kind of annoying but I understood why. They wanted to make sure that I wouldn't snap and kill someone. Then Bonnie came down the stairs, she looked at Jeremy, then at Caroline, then at Stefan, then at me. When she saw me inside the house, her face completely changed. There was no emotion at all.

"You invited her in?" She yelled at Jeremy. He froze looked at Bonnie thought about something then nodded. "Why?" she yelled, "She's not stable… Jeremy she tried to kill you last night." Bonnie wouldn't even look at me. I was so shocked. Here was Bonnie my best friend trying to kick me out of my own house. "She's a vampire Jeremy and she needs to go!"

"What?" was all I could say; when she heard that she turned to look at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Your dead Elena, a vampire… Until you can control yourself… Get Out!" she said opening the door. I looked from Jeremy to Bonnie suddenly all I could see was red.

"Your in my house!" I exploded, "Who are you to tell me to get out of my own house!" Stefan ran over to me and grabbed my arms restraining me. Caroline stood next to Bonnie ready to protect her if I charged. Even through my rage I was happy that they were here to stop me because I didn't want to hurt anyone else.

"I'm someone who cares for Jeremy!" she yelled right back, "Unlike you…. If you really cared you wouldn't be here!" That's when I was blinded by rage I growled my fangs coming out, the veins under my eyes darkening. Bonnie looked at me like she was trying to hurt me with her powers but I felt nothing. I was about to charge when Jeremy ran in the middle of us.

"NO!" he yelled. "STOP!" I didn't retract my fangs, but I just looked at him. "Elena" he said walking over to me slowly, "Calm down" I listened taking deep breaths I had seen Stefan use before and pushed the blood away. I just stood there watching my brother walk to Bonnie. "Get out" he said, Bonnie looked surprised.

"What?" she said

"I want you to get out of my house," he said again.

"She's the monster here… not me!" Bonnie started again

"She's my sister and I will always protect my family first!" he said

"But…" Bonnie began

"Oh for the love of god Bonnie" Caroline said cutting her off, "Just leave, your supposed to help Elena transition by making her feel welcome and your making her try to kill you. This is her family home Bonnie not her. She has lost almost everyone that she loves; don't make her loose someone else. So until you can accept Elena just stay away form us. Okay." Bonnie just looked at Caroline and Jeremy and walked out slamming the door behind her.

"She hates me," I whispered looking down trying to fight back the tears.

"Elena" Caroline said, "She just needs some time"

"Come here" Stefan, said hugging me. They walked me over to the couch and we all sat in silence. Suddenly and idea popped into my head.

"Jeremy," I said and he looked at me, "I… want us to be together at all times… I don't want you to be alone at night…. I want you to stay with us at the boarding house." Jeremy looked surprised, confused, and then relieved.

"To be honest," Jeremy said looking around, "I want to sell this stupid house. It has to many memories," Then he looked at Stefan, "Would it be okay if I stayed with you guys"

"Sure Jeremy," Stefan said nodding, "I think it would be good for everyone if you moved in with us. Especially for Elena"

"Are you sure you want to sell your house?" Caroline asked and we both nodded. We had lost so much in this house that it hurt to think about it. I wanted Jeremy and I to have a fresh start in a new house where we could feel safe and protected. I hugged Jeremy and he hugged me back, and then pulled away kissing my forehead. I leaned into Stefan and Caroline was talking to Stefan about something. I wasn't really paying attention. Then I remembered something else.

_ I walked into my room and saw Damon sitting on my windowsill. _

_ "Cute PJs" he said smiling slightly at me_

_ "I'm tired Damon" I said wanting him to leave and he stands up walking over to me. _

_ "I brought you this," he said smiling hold up my necklace that I had lost earlier today. _

_ "I thought that was gone" I said surprised that he found it. And he shook his head no. "Thank you" I said reaching to grab it and he pulled it away. "Please give it back," I said not wanting to play any games with him._

_ "I just have to say something," he said walking towards me. _

_ "Why do you have to say it with my necklace" I said getting worried_

_ "Well because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life." _

_ "Damon don't go there" I sighed_

_ "I just have to say it once, you need to hear it" he said coming very close to me. "I love you Elena," he said with a lot of emotion in his voice, "And its because I love you that… I can't be selfish with you… why you can't know this… I don't deserve you… but my brother does" he said, then he kissed me on the forehead and I sighed not sure what to do in that moment as he tucked some of my hair behind my ear gently "God I wish you didn't have to forget this" he said with a tear in his eye, "but you do" Then he disappeared. _

_ I stood in my room alone, I held my necklace not sure what had just happened and I sat on the bed._

I had been compelled to forget that as well. Damon had told me he loved me. That he wished we could be together and then he took my memory away because he didn't want to be selfish. I was so confused at that moment I didn't know what to do. Here I thought that I had chosen Stefan because Damon and I even though we were great friends, he never told me he loved me. Stefan had and I was sure that I loved Stefan. I was sure that I was destined to be with Stefan forever but now that I remember these things I find myself questioning everything once again. I wondered where Damon was. I hadn't seen him since our talk at the hospital. I wished Damon was here to help me, but he wasn't. Only Stefan was. I pushed those thoughts of Damon out of my mind and thought about my new life.

The next day I went to a local real-estate agency in town to put our house on the market. We didn't even wait for a buyer to come nocking we just packed all our things and moved them into the Salvatore Boarding house. The first person interested in the house, bought it thanks to compulsion. I felt kind of bad that I forced them to move into the house but I wanted it gone. My plan, Jeremy's plan, our plan was to stay at the boarding house until I had complete self control then we would move into our own house. Everyday Stefan and Caroline would help me. Help me fight the hunger that consumed me. Help me be a better person, help me not hurt anyone. I fought with all my strength but there were times where I slipped up. Where I would hurt someone. Where I almost killed someone… and they where always there for me, helping me along the way. Helping me see that I was going to be okay. That everything was going to be all right. It was hard but I was determined to do it because I wanted to be normal. I wanted to feel normal, to at least be part of who I used to be. I was determined to feel human.

* * *

**Okay so this one was a little longer. I know I'm writing in Elena's point of view a lot but i wanted people to see what she is going through in her point of view. I hope you like it. always remember to review. Thanks love you!**


	8. Chapter 7: Elena

**Elena**

It had been six months since I turned into a vampire. Damon still hadn't shown up and Bonnie, well Bonnie still wasn't talking to me. I didn't really care anymore. If Bonnie wanted to be my friend then she could be but right now it didn't really matter to me. I was almost happy. Jeremy was doing really well in school and finally seemed semi happy. Caroline was still mourning the death of Tyler but who could blame her; he was the love of her life. I was okay. I loved Stefan but ever since I remembered those two times Damon compelled me to forget I always felt a void in my chest. I missed him. I was sleeping in Stefan's bed and I began to dream a dream that I had, had almost everyday since I remembered.

"_Elena" Damon whispered lying in his bed. He was sweating, he was in pain, and he was dying. Tyler bit him and now Damon was going to dye._

"_It's okay Damon I'm here," I said looking at him_

"_Elena get out of here" Damon said with pain in his voice, " I could hurt you"_

"_No you wont," I said shaking my head and he panted, "I'm here until the very end, I'm not leaving you"_

"_Get… out… of… here…." He said and then screamed and groaned in pain, putting his hand on his chest. _

"_Hey, hey, hey, shhhh, its okay" I said getting into his bed and holding him while he groaned and panted in pain. "Its okay" I repeated _

"_Its not okay, Its not okay" he said taking deep painful breaths, "All those years I blamed Stefan… but no one forced me to love her… it was my own choice"_

"_Shhh" I said while he continued to pant in pain. _

"_I made the wrong choice," he said, I looked down at him and he looked at me taking wheezing breaths, "Tell Stefan, I'm sorry… okay?" I took a deep breath to calm myself and try and stop the tears that were falling._

"_Okay" I said nodding; "I will" we sat in silence for a while. I listened to his breathing that seemed to get worse every minuet that I was with him. I wondered where Stefan was, if there was a way to save Damon, or was I going to have to say my goodbyes to someone who had become a friend. After a while I thought Damon had fallen asleep because he had been silent for a long time but he was still breathing. I was wrong. _

"_This is even more pitiful than I thought" he said his voice getting weaker._

"_There's still hope," I said and he was silent for a minuet_

"_I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here…. I deserve this… I deserve to die," he said_

"_No" I said shaking my head and moving to look at him, "You don't" _

"_I do Elena, its okay" he said opening his eyes, he looked at me and smiled weekly I looked away not wanting him to see me cry, "Cause if I have chosen differently I wouldn't have met you" I looked back at him and he just stared into my eyes, "I'm so sorry, I've done so many things to hurt you" I shook my head and smiled, _

"_Its okay" I said, "I forgive you" he closed his eyes. _

"_I know you love Stefan" he said opening his eyes, "and it will always be Stefan" I rested my head on his shoulder holding his hand, "But I love you… you should know that" we stayed quiet for a minuet while I tried to steady my voice and I nodded, _

"_I do," I whispered_

"_You should have met me in 1864… you would've liked me" I looked up at him,_

"_I like you now," I said and he leaned his head toward me, "Just the way you are," he whined slightly and took a breath I new he was going to die and I decided to give him something he deserved. I leaned into him and kissed him gently. _

"_Thank you," he whispered hardly able to open his eyes_

"_Your welcome" I whispered and he closed his eyes and smiled weekly. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. _

"_Well its me you should be thanking" A voice said and I turned around and saw Katherine, I got of the bed, "I'm the one that brought the cure," she said walking over to Damon. _

"_I thought you were dead," she said to me_

"_I was" I replied_

"_You got free" Damon said weekly_

"_Yep" she replied feeding him the cure, "Finally"_

"_And you still came here" he said _

"_I owed you one," she said patting his cheek, _

"_Where's Stefan?" I asked_

"_Are you sure you care?" she replied_

"_Where is he?" I said walking over to her_

"_He's paying for this," she said holding up the bottle, "He gave himself over to Klaus, I wouldn't expect him anytime soon"_

"_What do you mean gave himself over?" I said_

"_He just sacrificed everything to save his brother… including you" she said shrugging, "It's a good thing you have Damon to keep you company…. Goodbye Elena" she said walking away, "Oh… its okay to love them both, I did" she said throwing me the bottle and speeding away. I looked at Damon who grunted and propped himself up looking at me like what are we going to do know?_

I woke up sweating like I did every night I had this dream. I looked at Stefan, who was still sleeping soundly. I got up slowly not wanting to wake him and walked to the bathroom and took a shower. Then I got dressed and went downstairs.

"Bad dream?" Jeremy said looking up at me from the couch

"What are you doing up?" I said going to sit with him on the couch and he just shrugged handing me his drink, "Thanks" I said taking a sip

"You okay?" he said and I shrugged,

"Am I?" I said smiling slightly looking down at my hands, "You tell me" Jeremy slid closer to me and let me lay my head on his shoulder

"I think that there is something your not telling me" he said and I took a deep breath, "I also know that if you ever want to talk, I will listen" and I nodded.

"Thanks" I said sliding away from him and gave him a hug then I stood up

"Your welcome" he said finishing his drink and going upstairs. I walked into the kitchen to look for a blood bag and poured it into a glass. I sat on the couch and thought about everything. I was about to take a sip when someone took the glass away finished it and gave it back to me.

"Really?" I said looking up and saw Damon smirking at me. "Damon?" I whispered getting up and hugging him. At first he was stiff in my hug but then he hugged me back.

"Hey Elena miss me?" he said pulling away. I looked at him for a while and then the tears began to fall. His face turned from smirking to concern, "Why are you crying… are you okay?" he asked grabbing my shoulders and sitting me on the couch. He cleaned the tears from my eyes with his thumbs. I took a shaky breath trying to calm myself down. I closed my eyes enjoying how his hand felt on my cheek and then I got angry. I opened my eyes and I felt my fangs grow and the veins under my eyes darken. I pushed his hand away grabbed his neck and pushed him into the wall.

"YOU LEFT ME!" I screamed slamming him against the wall, "I NEEDED YOU AND YOU LEFT ME ALONE!" I slammed him again. I was surprised he didn't do anything he just looked at me in shock.

"Elena" he croaked, I was choking him, how was that possible he was older and stronger than me so how was I able to choke him. I noticed him turning blue, "I… was… dealing…with… the council" he managed to get out. I let him go and he fell on the flood coughing. I turned away from him and let my face return to normal. I started to cry.

"Elena?" he asked coming over to me,

"How Could You?" I yelled through the tears turning back to look at him, "After we fought you just left, you left for six months Damon, not telling my if you were alive or dead, you left me alone to deal with the fact that you compelled me twice, you don't know how much it hurt me that you would do that to me" then I whispered, "You promised you would never leave me again," Damon hugged me took my hand and walked me outside. When we were outside he hugged me rubbing my back. I didn't know why Damon not being here was so important to me but it was. When he was gone I felt broken. Damon promised never to leave me again and he did. He left me for six months.

"Elena" he said pulling away from me and looking me in the eye, "I am so sorry, your right I promised I would never leave you and I did. I'm so sorry"

"Why did you leave me?" I asked softly and he sighed,

"I left because I was angry, because I was hurt, because I thought that now that you picked Stefan, you would be better off without me. I wanted you to be free from me for a while. I also needed to deal with the council; I wanted to make sure you were safe. I was able to get them all of vervain and compel them to forget everything that Ric told them," he said

"But you didn't tell me where you were going or how long you were going to be gone, I was so worried that something happened to you… I…" then I started to cry. Damon hugged me

"Shhh" he said, "I'm here now, and I wont leave you again." I nodded and calmed down. I took deep breaths until I was completely calm. I wiped my tears away and smiled at him. I finally took a good look at Damon and I understood why it was so easy for me to attack him. He was pale; every one of his movements seemed to tire him out more. He was hungry.

"Damon" I said, "When the last time you fed?" he closed his eyes and took a breath,

"Not for a while actually, for the council to regain my trust they kept watch on me all the time to make sure I wouldn't feed. I only fed once in a while when the council wasn't watching me like a hawk. I think if I said I had half a blood bag a month it would be about right"

"You must be starving then, I mean I am hungry all the time, if I go a day without a little bit of blood I go crazy," I said he still had his eyes closed and he chuckled slightly. "Come on, I'll heat some up for you" I said and he sat on the couch. I went to the kitchen and was about to pour the blood when I heard a crash in the living room.

"Damon" Stefan said taking a chair leg and stabbing it into Damon's stomach,

"Nice to see you to, brother" Damon groaned. I ran into the living room and saw Damon on the floor. I flashed over to Stefan and Damon and stood in between them.

"STOP!" I yelled. Stefan looked at me with confused eyes, "I will not have fighting in this house, not now! Stefan go get your brother a blood bag," I said to Stefan. He looked at me like I was crazy, "Now" I growled.

"Nice work mom," Damon said to me his voice rough, and then groaned again.

"Shut up Damon" I said to him. I grabbed the stake and pulled it out. He groaned and I helped him stand and led him to the couch. He took heavy breaths and I saw that the wound wasn't healing. Then, Stefan came back in the room with two cups of blood. He handed one to Damon and handed one to me,

"Thanks" I said. Damon gulfed his drink down greedily.

"Are you going to drink that?" he said his voice still rough as he looked at my glass, which I hadn't touched yet. I took a large sip and handed the rest to Damon who drank it greedily. "Thanks" he said he lifted his shirt and saw that his wound started heeling slowly. He took a breath and relaxed into the couch. I went to the bar and poured him a glass of bourbon and gave it to him.

"Rest" I said to Damon and I took Stefan's hand and walked outside far enough so Damon wouldn't hear us. I was pissed. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I said to Stefan.

"I'm sorry" he said, "I was confused, surprised, upset, my emotions where boiling up inside me and I just snapped."

"That doesn't give you the right to stab your brother!" I yelled.

"I know, I shouldn't have done that I'm sorry," he said and I sighed, I hugged him gently.

"Don't apologize to me Stefan, you need to apologize to your brother"

"I know," he said sighing. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand walking him inside. I looked at Stefan who sighed and went and sat next to his brother. "Damon, I am sorry for stabbing you in the stomach, I was confused, angry, upset and I snapped, however that is still no excuse to stab you so I apologize." Damon looked at me and then smirked at his brother.

"Elena is making you do this isn't she" he said

"Yes she is" Stefan said chuckling.

"Your forgiven but only because I know that if I don't forgive you Elena will skin me alive… and I kind of like having my skin on my body" Damon said and Stefan and Damon both laughed. I crossed my arms and growled which only made them laugh more.

"I swear," I muttered throwing my hands in the air and walking into Jeremy's room. He looked at me laughed and shook his head and went back to his drawing. "What are you drawing?" I asked him and he just shrugged, "Fine I'll look at it when you're done" he smiled slightly and I walked out of his room closing the door behind me. I walked downstairs to find Damon on the couch with a drink in his hand and Stefan nowhere to be found.

"Where's Stefan?" I asked Damon

"He said he was going to meet Blondie at the Grill" Damon said shrugging, "Something about Bonnie"

"Oh," I said sitting down

"Go ahead" he said smiling, "Kick, yell, scream, I'm sure you've been planning your rant for a long time"

"Damon" I said, "I want to know why you compelled me to forget that we met first and that you told me you loved Me." he sighed and sat up.

"You know why I did it. The first time was because I didn't want people to find out about be yet and the second time was because I didn't want to be selfish with you. My brother deserved you, I didn't."

"I know that" I said then I smiled looking down at my hands, "You know after I found out about you compelling me I got so angry that I almost killed three humans but Caroline stopped me and helped me deal with it" I didn't tell him about dreaming about him almost every night because I just couldn't. I hadn't told anyone and I wasn't planning on telling him first.

"You went and almost killed humans?" Damon said pretending that, that was the most surprising thing in the world.

"Shut up" I said

"Yes mom" he said and stood up slowly. "I need to go freshen up" and then he walked to the stairs slowly, slower than he usually would. I flashed over to him,

"Hey you okay" I asked, he looked at me and smiled,

"Yea I am" he said, "A couple of more blood bags and I'll be just fine," I looked at him not believing him. "You don't believe me," he said and I shook my head and looked down, he took my face and his hands and made me look at him, "Elena I'm fine. Its just going to take a little longer because I have been kind of starving for a while but I'll be okay."

"Okay" I whispered smiling, "Go shower and change I'll serve you something to eat" he nodded at me and went upstairs. I sighed not sure why it bothered me so much that he was hurt. My emotions felt so confused at the moment I thought I was going to go crazy, I literally felt like a nut case. I was about to go to the kitchen when my phone rang. Caroline.

"Hello" I said

_"Elena, it Caroline"_

"What's up Caroline?" I said

_ "Are you busy right now?" she said _

"No not really" I said "Why?"

_ "Can you come to the Grill?" she said, _

"Sure, Caroline what's going on?" I said

_ "Just come to the Grill and I'll explain," she said_

"Okay" I said, "I'll be there in 10"

_ "Okay, see you" she said_

"Bye" I said and hung up. I made Damon a drink and left him a note, and then I grabbed my jacket, went outside, got in my car and drove to the Grill. When I got to the Grill I saw Caroline and Stefan sit next to Bonnie and a man in a hoody. Tyler What was going on? I walked over to where they were sitting and none of them spoke.

"Hello Elena," The man said, and I recognized his voice "How's vampire life treating you?"

"Tyler" was all I could say,

"You see, I'm upset, I knew that eventually you were going to die but I thought I would have a little more time with the doppelganger's precious blood" he said and I realized who it really was.

"Klaus" I said and he smirked,

"Hello again love, did you miss me?"

* * *

**Okay i now another Elena chapter but since Damon's back i promise the next chapter will be a Damon one. Anyway tell me what you think of this chapter so REVIEW! THANKS LOVE YOU!**


	9. Chapter 8: Damon

**Damon**

I walked in front of the boarding house. I felt weak I needed to feed, but I needed to make sure she was okay. I missed her; I left her for six months. No matter how hard I tried to forget her, she always came back to me; her soft hair, her brown eyes, and her beautiful skin. I tried so hard to be the old me but it was long gone. I entered the house quietly; I didn't want to make a sound in case she was sleeping. I saw her walk in and I stood still, she went to the couch and sat down holding a glass of blood. I walked over to her and decided to make my presence announced by taking her drink. I took the drink out of her hand finished it hungrily, which only sparked my hunger more and gave it back to her.

"Really?" she said looking up at me and I smirked at her. "Damon?" she whispered her eyes wide she got up and hugged me fiercely. I was surprised that she hugged me, surprised that she even cared that I was here; finally I hugged her back.

"Hey Elena miss me?" I said breaking our embrace so I could look at her beautiful face. She looked at me for a while and then all of a sudden tears began to fall from her eyes. I looked at her in concern. She was crying. Why was she crying? "Why are you crying… are you okay?" I asked grabbing her shoulders and sitting her on the couch. I ignored the raging hunger inside me and I paid attention to her. I cleaned my thumbs and she took a deep shaky breath. I left my hand on her cheek and she closed her eyes smiling gently. Suddenly she opened her eyes and I saw her face change, her veins darkening, her eyes turning black. Quickly she pushed my hand away grabbed my neck and pushed me into the wall.

"YOU LEFT ME!" she screamed slamming me against the wall, "I NEEDED YOU AND YOU LEFT ME ALONE!" she slammed me again. I looked at her in shock, part of me was surprised that she had this in her and the other part of me was in pain. I was weak and she was hurting me.

"Elena" I croaked, I felt the last of my air supply and I started to get dizzy. "I… was… dealing…with… the council" I managed to get out before she let me go. I fell on the floor coughing trying to catch my breath. She turned away from me and I the guilt began eating me again. I heard her start to cry.

"Elena?" I asked getting up and walking over to her.

"How Could You?" She yelled through the tears that were falling down her face. She turned to look at me. "After we fought you just left, you left for six months Damon, not telling my if you were alive or dead, you left me alone to deal with the fact that you compelled me twice, you don't know how much it hurt me that you would do that to me" she stopped and then she whispered, "You promised you would never leave me again," I didn't know what to say. She was right I was a monster. I left her even though I said I would never do that again. Part of me wondered why it mattered to her that I had left her. I mean she had Stefan, the love of her life. She was happy right? At that moment I didn't care I wanted to make her pain go away. I hugged her, pulled away, took her hand, and we walked outside slowly. Then I hugged her again.

"Elena" I said pulling away from her and looking her in the eyes so that she could know that I was being sincere, "I am so sorry, your right I promised I would never leave you and I did. I'm so sorry"

"Why did you leave me?" she asked softly and I sighed, I didn't know how to answer that,

"I left because I was angry, because I was hurt, because I thought that now that you picked Stefan, you would be better off without me. I wanted you to be free from me for a while. I also needed to deal with the council; I wanted to make sure you were safe. I was able to get them all of vervain and compel them to forget everything that Ric told them," I said

"But you didn't tell me where you were going or how long you were going to be gone, I was so worried that something happened to you… I…" she then started to cry again and I hugged her.t

"Shhh" I said trying to console her, "I'm here now, and I wont leave you again." She nodded and started to calm down, and then she took deep breaths until he was completely calm. She wiped her tears away and smiled at me. Then she took a good look at me, and her face turned to worry.

"Damon" she said, "When the last time you fed?" I closed his eyes and took a deep breath,

"Not for a while actually," I said honestly, "for the council to regain my trust they kept watch on me all the time to make sure I wouldn't feed. I only fed once in a while when the council wasn't watching me like a hawk. I think if I said I had half a blood bag a month it would be about right"

"You must be starving then, I mean I am hungry all the time, if I go a day without a little bit of blood I go crazy," she said, I still had my eyes closed, loving the sound of her voice ad I chuckled slightly at the thought. "Come on, I'll heat some up for you" she said and I sat on the couch. I watched her walk to the kitchen. I smiled at her that I didn't listen to Stefan come in.

"Damon" Stefan said taking a chair leg and stabbing into my stomach. I hissed in pain, knowing this was coming. Every time I came home, Stefan and I always had a fight. Usually I won but this time; I was to weak to fight.

"Nice to see you to, brother" I groaned. Elena ran into the living room and looked at me, then at Stefan. She flashed in between us and put her hands up.

"STOP!" she yelled. I looked at her, "I will not have fighting in this house, not now! Stefan go get your brother a blood bag," she said turning to Stefan. He didn't move and then she growled. "Now"

"Nice work mom," I said groaning again, being a vampire who hasn't fed in a while and being stabbed was not the prettiest situation.

"Shut up Damon," she said to me, she grabbed the stake in my stomach and pulled it out quickly. I groaned and she helped me stand, my legs felt week and my stomach was killing me, I didn't want her to see how much pain I was in so I held it in. She led me to the couch and sat me down. I took deep breaths trying to calm the pain, she looked at my wound and her expression turned to one of worry. I followed her gaze and saw that my wound wasn't heeling. Then, Stefan came back into the room with two cups of blood. He walked over to the couch and handed one cup of blood to me, and then one to Elena.

"Thanks" Elena said softly. I drank the blood greedily loving how I felt to have blood in my veins again. Even when I was done with my drink, I was still starving. I needed more blood and I looked at Elena who hadn't touched her drink.

"Are you going to drink that?" I asked her. She looked at me, then at her glass, she took a large sip and then handed the rest to me I quickly gulfed it down.

"Thanks" I said and I lifted my shirt and saw that my wound started heeling slowly. I took a deep breath and relaxed into the couch. My eyes never left Elena and I saw her walk to the bar and she poured me a glass of bourbon and gave it to me.

"Rest" she said to me and she stood up taking Stefan's hand and walking outside. I watched her walk outside and I relaxed deeper into the couch. I closed my eyes thinking about Elena. I had my eyes closed until I heard the door open.

"Damon, I am sorry for stabbing you in the stomach, I was confused, angry, upset and I snapped, however that is still no excuse to stab you so I apologize." Stefan said looking at me. I looked in his face trying to find a reason for his apology. Then I looked at Elena and found my answer. Then I looked back and Stefan and smirked.

"Elena is making you do this isn't she" I said to my brother

"Yes she is" Stefan said chuckling.

"Your forgiven" I said, "but only because I know that if I don't forgive you Elena will skin me alive… and I kind of like having my skin on my body" Then we both started to laugh. Elena crossed her arms and growled witch made us laugh more. I ignored the pain it caused me to laugh. I didn't want anyone to know how my stomach was killing me.

"I swear," she muttered throwing her hands in the air and walking into Jeremy's room. I chuckled at her temper and turned back to my brother.

"I truly am sorry" Stefan said and I nodded,

"I'll be fine" I said, he looked at me and nodded. I wouldn't have to explain why I was so weak to my brother. I had told him what I was going to do and he knew what it would take of me. Then his phone buzzed. He checked it and grimaced.

"I have to go meet Caroline at the Grill something is up with Bonnie" and I nodded,

"Have fun" I said sarcastically and he half smiled at me. After he left Elena walked down the stairs.

"Where's Stefan?" she asked looking around the room.

"He said he was going to meet Blondie at the Grill" I said shrugging, "Something about Bonnie"

"Oh," she said sitting down at my feet

"Go ahead" I said smiling at her, "Kick, yell, scream, I'm sure you've been planning your rant for a long time"

"Damon" she said looking at me, "I want to know why you compelled me to forget that we met first and that you told me you loved me." I sighed knowing this question was coming and sat up.

"You know why I did it." I said, "The first time was because I didn't want people to find out about be yet and the second time was because I didn't want to be selfish with you. My brother deserved you, I didn't."

"I know that" she said then she smiled sheepishly and looked down at her hands, "You know after I found out about you compelling me I got so angry that I almost killed three humans but Caroline stopped me and helped me deal with it"

"You went and almost killed humans?" I said pretending that her killing someone was the most surprising thing in the world

"Shut up" she said smiling. God I loved her smile, and then I realized that I probably looked like a mess. I needed to shower.

"Yes mom" I said and stood up slowly. "I need to go freshen up" she nodded slightly and I slowly began to walk to the stairs. The pain was almost gone but I still felt very weak. She flashed over to me and put her hand on my arm.

"Hey you okay" she asked, I looked at her and I smiled, I loved how big her heart was.

"Yea I am" I said, "A couple of more blood bags and I'll be just fine," She me in the eyes and I saw disbelief in them. "You don't believe me," I said and she shook her head and looked down, I took her face in my hands and made her look at me again, "Elena I'm fine." I said firmly trying to get her to believe me, "Its just going to take a little longer because I have been kind of starving for a while but I'll be okay."

"Okay" she whispered smiling and relief crossed her features, "Go shower and change I'll serve you something to eat" I nodded and went upstairs. I went to my room and opened the door. It was clean like someone had been making sure it was perfect. Everything was the way I left it. I chuckled at the thought of Elena cleaning my room. I took my clothes of and, went into the shower. I took a quick one and I put on clean clothes. I felt weak but a lot better. When I went downstairs, Elena was nowhere to be found. On the coffee table I saw a large cup of blood and a note.

_Damon, _

_Sorry I had to leave but Caroline needed me at the Grill. I warmed some blood up for you and when I get back I expect that glass to be completely empty. If you still feel to week afterwards I want you to go hunt someone. Fresh blood may be the best remedy at the moment. Go out of town though I don't want the council back on out backs. Be nice to my brother. If you can please talk to him, I think he's seeing Ric's ghost, but he wont talk to me. Maybe he will talk to you. Don't fight…please. I will be home soon. _

_-Elena_

I smiled at the note and drank the blood. I didn't want to go hunt someone especially with the council off out backs. I finished the entire glass and I felt a lot better. I didn't feel like my old self but I would be okay. I poured myself another glass and went to talk to baby gilbert.

"Hey" I said walking into his room, and he nodded at me. "So, Elena said that she thought you were seeing Ric's ghost… is it true" Jeremy looked at me and looked down again. "Is it true?" I said again.

"Yes" he said, "I've been seeing him ever since he died, he said he was going to watch over me and I would never be alone."

"Is he here now?" I asked and he nodded, I nodded as well and took a sip of blood. "I want to talk to him" and Jeremy nodded.

* * *

**Here is the Damon POV that i promised. Hope you liked it. Review! THANKS LOVE YOU! **


	10. Chapter 9: Jeremy, Elena, Damon

**Jeremy:**

I was in my room drawing. I knew Damon had returned because I was the one that let him in the house. When Elena and I first moved here we decided that it would be safest to have the house in my name. Stefan and Caroline agreed. Bonnie hadn't talked to Elena or I, since I kicked her our old house when she said some unforgivable things to Elena.

_ After Elena bit me last night, Bonnie stayed with me to se if I was okay. I was grateful to her for taking care of me even after everything that happened. I was worried about Bonnie; she looked like someone had just died. I tried to ask but she just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. I was downstairs pouring myself some coffee when I heard a knock at the door. I put down the coffee pot, went to the door and opened it. There I saw my sister with the saddest look in her eyes. Behind her were Caroline and Stefan with wary eyes._

_"Elena?" I said shocked that she was allowed out so early. And how did she get a daylight ring. I looked at her hand and noticed there was no ring on her finger, but I did notice a pendent lying on her chest. Elena smiled slightly at me and I noticed her eyes starting to water up. I took a step outside walked over to her and gave her a hug trying to comfort her. She hugged me back with tears falling down her face "Shhh" I said rubbing her back, "Its okay," I wanted to console her, I hated seeing my sister cry. And I honestly wasn't mad at her; I understood the risks when I helped her last night. I understood that she could hurt me but I didn't care. I wanted her to know that I was going to be there for her no matter what. She puled away with a surprised look on her face and then she shook her head. _

_ "Its not okay" she said, "I tried to kill you" _

_ "But you didn't" I said holding her hand. _

_ "But I could have. If Stefan and Caroline hadn't been here I would have killed you," she insisted and then she pulled away. I didn't want her to feel guilty for what happened yesterday. It wasn't her fault and I wasn't angry with her. _

_ "Elena…" I started but she cut me off. _

_ "No Jeremy you don't understand" she said, "I could have killed you in an instinct, you tried to help me and I sucked your blood, I… I did this… I made this transition so you wouldn't have to be alone and here I am almost killing you." _

_ "Elena" he said walking to me and grabbing my shoulders, "Listen to me, I knew the risks when I helped you… I did it to show you that no matter what I will always be there for you…. I don't care what you are… you are my sister and I love you" when I said that she hugged me and began to cry softly._

_ "Thank you," she whispered when I pulled away, to look at her and I nodded. I ley her go and walked to the door. I wanted her to feel like she was still welcome in my house, her house, our house; this was our childhood home. _

_ "Do you want to come in?" I asked me and she nodded. She entered the house slowly with Caroline and Stefan at her flanks. They were watching her very move, making sure that nothing bad happened. I was grateful to them, but I wanted to spend time with my sister alone. Then Bonnie came down the stairs, she looked at me, and then at Caroline, then at Stefan, then she looked at Elena. She took a good look at Elena and her face showed no emotion at all then she looked enraged. _

_ "You invited her in?" She yelled at me. I froze confused why she got so angry. Of course I let her in she was my sister. I looked at Bonnie and nodded slightly. "Why?" she yelled, "She's not stable… Jeremy she tried to kill you last night." Bonnie didn't look at Elena she just staring into my eyes like she was trying to convince me to kick Elena out. Then she said, "She's a vampire Jeremy and she needs to go!" _

_ "What?" Elena said; Bonnie slowly turned her head and looked at Elena with hatred burning in her eyes._

_ "Your dead Elena, a vampire… Until you can control yourself… Get Out!" she said walking towards the door and opening it. I heard Elena's breathing became labored and I saw her face contort in anger. _

_ "Your in my house!" she exploded, "Who are you to tell me to get out of my own house!" Stefan ran to Elena and grabbed her arms restraining her. Caroline stood next to Bonnie ready to protect her if Elena snapped and charged at Bonnie. I stood in shock not knowing what to do. _

_ "I'm someone who cares for Jeremy!" she yelled back at Elena, "Unlike you…. If you really cared you wouldn't be here!" That's when I knew Bonnie had crossed a line. Elena cared about her family more thank she cared about anything else. I was even hurt with what she said. Did she really believe that Elena didn't care about me, couldn't she see that Elena was racked with guilt. I saw Elena's face change. Her fangs grew, her eyes turned completely red except for her iris and pupil, the veins under her eyes darken. She was completely pissed and I couldn't blame her. Bonnie her best friend was doing the unthinkable. She looked like she was about to charge when I ran in between them. _

_"NO!" I yelled. "STOP!" Elena didn't retract her fangs but she looked at me. "Elena" he said walking over to me slowly, "Calm down" she nodded slightly and took deep breaths. Then I walked over to Bonnie "Get out" I said, I was pissed and Bonnie looked surprised. _

_ "What?" she said_

_"I want you to get out of my house," I said again. _

_"She's the monster here… not me!" Bonnie started again_

_"She's my sister and I will always protect my family first!" I basically yelled loosing my patience._

_"But…" Bonnie began_

_ "Oh for the love of god Bonnie" Caroline said cutting her off, "Just leave, your supposed to help Elena transition by making her feel welcome and your making her try to kill you. This is her family home Bonnie not her. She has lost almost everyone that she loves; don't make her loose someone else. So until you can accept Elena just stay away form us. Okay." Bonnie just looked at Caroline and then she looked at me and then walked out slamming the door behind her. _

_ "She hates me," Elena whispered looking down. I knew she was on the brink of tears again and I didn't know what to do._

_ "Elena" Caroline said, "She just needs some time"_

_ "Come here" Stefan, said hugging her. We all walked over to the couch and sat in silence._

_ "Jeremy," Elena said after a while and I looked at her, "I… want us to be together at all times… I don't want you to be alone at night…. I want you to stay with us at the boarding house." I was surprised, the confused then I felt relieved. I loved this place because it was our family home but it held to many memories, I wanted it out of my life. I wanted us to find a new place to call home. _

_ "To be honest," I said looking around, "I want to sell this stupid house. It has to many memories," Then I looked at Stefan, "Would it be okay if I stayed with you guys" _

_ "Sure Jeremy," Stefan said nodding, "I think it would be good for everyone if you moved in with us. Especially for Elena"_

_ "Are you sure you want to sell your house?" Caroline asked and we both nodded. Our time in this house had passed. It was time to find a new house; it was time to start a time in our lives. _. _Elena hugged me and I hugged her back, and then I pulled away and kissed her forehead. I went to the kitchen and reheated my coffee then I went upstairs and took a shower ready for my new life to start. _

I was pulled out of my flashback when Damon walked into my room. I knew he got back this morning when I heard Stefan and Damon yelling downstairs. I figured he had just gotten back and Elena was going to give him hell for leaving so I let it go.

"Hey" He said and I nodded at him. "So, Elena said that she thought you were seeing Ric's ghost… is it true" I looked at him and then looked down. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know if I should tell him that I had been seeing Ric since he died. I didn't even know how Elena knew I was seeing Ric, I hadn't told her. Suddenly I felt another presence in the room, it was Ric.

"You can tell him," Ric said,

"Is it true?" Damon said again.

"Yes" I said, "I've been seeing him ever since he died, he said he was going to watch over me and I would never be alone."

"Is he here now?" he asked and I nodded, Damon nodded as well and took a sip of blood from his cup. "I want to talk to him," he said and I nodded.

"Okay" I said looking at Ric and he chuckled. Damon looked in the direction I was looking.

"Hey Ric" he said and chuckled slightly, " So how's life on your side"

"Wow" Ric said chuckling, " What's eating him up?" and I laughed.

"Hello!" Damon said and we laughed again, he rolled his eyes.

"Tell him life is good and to just just spit it out" Ric said and I nodded,

"He said he's fine and to spit it out Damon" I said and Damon sighed,

"I never got the chance to apologize. I only gave you that recycled same crap apology I gave to Mason Lockwood and I kind of did when you were dying, but I want to say it again. I'm sorry for everything I put you through, for ruining you life, you know etc. etc. etc." he said,

"Wow he is racked with guilt isn't he?" Ric said chuckling slightly at me and I nodded. "Tell him I'm not angry I forgave him when I was dying, but thanks it's nice to hear a fully worded apology out of him"

"He said he isn't mad at you, that he already forgave you, but thanks again for the apology" I said Damon nodded and took another sip of blood.

"Tell him Thank you for all the times he put up with my crap" Ric said, I looked at Damon,

"He said, thank you for all the times you put up with his crap" I said, Damon chuckled,

"It's only fair since he put up with mine not to mention he was not that bad to have around" Damon said, and Ric rolled his eyes and then became serious,

"Tell him to take good care of Elena" I looked at Ric confused and he nodded,

"He said to take care of Elena," I said to Damon and he nodded,

"I will" Damon said getting up and went downstairs. Ric lay on my bed relaxing. I rolled my eyes at him and went back to my drawing. Suddenly I heard a giant crash downstairs and Damon yelled, "DAMMIT!"

**Elena:**

I looked around the table. I was so confused I couldn't understand how Klaus was Tyler or Tyler was Klaus, what Bonnie was doing here, what was going on. Klaus looked at me and smirked again,

"You must have a million questions" he said I glared at him and ignored him. I looked at Stefan.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked

"Elena maybe you should sit down" Stefan said,

"I'm not going to sit down Stefan until someone tells me what the hell is going on!" I growled Klaus chuckled,

"Feisty little thing isn't she," I growled at him and he chuckled some more then his voice became serious. "Since no one else is going to say anything I'll do it" I waited and he said nothing. I looked at him confused and he patted the seat beside him I sighed and sat down. "You see the day you were turned a lot of other things happened for one I was almost killed, Alaric finally died," I winced when he said that but he continue, "And my sister threw you off a bridge also some vampires blood was used to turn you, so we have a plan love, the plan is to find out who's blood created you and kill him just because its necessary, then we need to find a way to get me out of this body and back to my old one."

"I thought your body burned" Caroline finally said,

"Wait what are you talking about?" I asked,

"You never told her," Klaus said looking at Stefan who didn't say anything, then Klaus smirked, "Even after everything your still the protective boyfriend" I looked at Stefan confused who avoided my gaze,

"Stefan?" I asked and he continued to avoid my gaze, "What is he talking about"

"Elena…." He started but I cut him off,

"What are you not telling me?" I asked my voice rising, I was getting pissed off,

"Elena you've been through so much…" Stefan began,

"Stefan, Shut Up!" I growled, "I can handle a lot more than you think and I want to know what the hell happened the day I died" I was nearly shouting know Caroline grabbed my arms to calm me down. I took a deep breath trying to calm down. I didn't want to attract any more attention. Stefan didn't say anything and I looked at Bonnie who looked down, I looked at Caroline and she nodded. I knew she was going to tell me.

"Look Elena we didn't tell you because we didn't want to freak you out but then this idiot showed up," she pointed at Klaus and glared at him he just smirked back like the whole scene amused him. "And I guess it's time to tell you exactly what happened. The night that you drowned a lot of other things happened." For the next twenty minutes she told me in excruciating detail what happened that night. I had only known the basics, but what I didn't know was that people had gotten hurt because of me. I did it again; I hurt the people that I cared about. I was a monster; even as a human I was a monster. When Caroline finished telling me the story I looked down at my hands.

"Elena" Stefan said, I looked at him and growled, "Elena listen to me…"

"Shut Up" I growled,

"Elena listen to me" he said,

"No Stefan" I growled, "You lied to me again, and you say you give me free will, you're trying to protect me, but I don't want to be saved if it means the people that I love will get hurt. And guess what Stefan they did. They got hurt again because of me. You all say I am not a monster, but a monster is someone who hurts the people they care about and that is what I do. I am a monster!" I got up with tears in my eyes everyone stared at me even Klaus. But I was so pissed of I didn't care.

"Elena…" Stefan tried again grabbing my hand I shook it off,

"Stefan leave me alone" I growled and walked away. No one tried to follow me, I needed someone to talk to, someone who hadn't lied to me. I took my phone out and dialed a number that had become very familiar over the last couple of months. On the second ring he picked up.

_"Hi Elena"_ he said in his cocky voice and I smiled slightly,

"I see your feeling better," I said and he chuckled

_"Yup, See Elena I told you I was fine" _

"Yea" I said softly,

_"Elena what happened?"_

**Damon:**

I had just finished talking to Ric, and though I would never admit it I felt a little better knowing that Ric forgave me. I sat on the couch sipping the last drops from my cup of blood. I was finally feeling better from my little confrontation with my brother. I laughed to myself how Elena was able to get Stefan to apologize, how she acted like she was older than both of us commanding us around. From any other person it would have bothered the hell out of me, but from her it was just adorable. God I loved Elena Gilbert more than I have ever loved any woman before. I was deep in thought when I was interpreted by my phone ringing. I looked at it and saw it was Elena. I smiled; she was probably calling to make sure I was okay.

"Hi Elena," I said in a cocky voice to make her see that I was fine.

_"I see your feeling better," _she said in her same worried voice as always, I chuckled,

"Yup, see Elena I told you I was fine,"I said

_"Yea"_ she said softly sadness tinted in her voice, I got worried,

"Elena what happened?" I asked,

_"Nothing"_ she lied, even over the phone I could always tell when she was lying, as a vampire nothing changed, she was the same as always, a horrible liar because she cared too much.

"Don't lie to me Elena Gilbert" I said sternly, "I Always know when you're lying, come on tell me what's wrong" I pains me to hear you so upset, I added mentally, she sighed,

_"Klaus is back,"_ she simply said,

"What?" I growled, "He died, I saw him die, I saw him burn,"

_"Well apparently, Bonnie did some spell that put Klaus into Tyler's body. Klaus is back Damon I just talked to him,"_ then I heard her start to cry,

"Elena, are you okay? Are you crying?"

_"He lied to me Damon, he lied to me again," _

"Shhh" I said, "Don't cry, and just come home,"

_"Okay" _she said and I hung up, I was seething with anger, my blood was boiling, I felt like I could explode,

"Dammit, Dammit! DAMMIT!" I exploded I started throwing things, breaking things, I didn't care if the living room ended in ruins,

"What happened" Jeremy said rushing down the stairs, he looked around the room and then said, "What The Hell Happened?"

"Klaus" I simply said and threw my cup against the wall, "Klaus happened"

"What?" he said,

* * *

**So you all probably forgot about me and my stories, but I'm back. I'm sorry i left you hanging for so long but i was so busy with summer work and then i went on vacation. :( but I'm back. :D. so i hope you enjoyed this chapter. it is long. i will try to update my other story soon. Tell me what you think. THANKS LOVE YOU! **


End file.
